Ships Lore
Barringer Class The Barringer class was designed for law enforcement, but is also deployed by private security companies. Built for durability and functionality, these ships are equipped with Atropos laser class weapon systems. They are famed for being highly maneuverable and quick at a sprint but their lack of range can be countered by faster, long distance planet jumpers currently favored by smugglers and pirates. Stingray AT-LD42-L Atropos' finest security vessels, the Stingray is designed for every situation. Sharp turning and high powered defenses give a skilled pilot the edge required for law enforcement. Mantaray AT-CSc23-L The Mantaray was developed for deep space nebular cartography. Equipped with refracting lasers, these ships use the lasers to measure and scan large spaces. Eagleray AT-CD41-L The Eagleray was developed for the private sector as a short range security ship large field of view and high quality scanners make it an effective sentry for many large corporations. Audubon Class The Audubon class ships are prototypes designed to test the Clotho Division’s new hard light hull projection system. Initially designed for structural integrity and defense, collaborating Atropos engineers quickly weaponized the hard light projection technology. Turkey CL-0L11-L This new experimental vessel has a fully self-sustaining energy core that allows users to travel for decades without need for refueling. Energy based weapons mounted externally leave space for the large amount of supplies required for deep space exploration and colonization. Sparrow CL-PSp417-L As Clotho's newest prototype sports model, the Sparrow can get you there faster than any other vessel on the market. Made from light-weight composites and equipped with a base model defense package. The Sparrow is shaping up to be one of the fastest ships ever built. Goose CL-0Sc14-L Using the same energy core as the Turkey, this self-sustaining scout is effective at long-term patrols. Unlike in earlier models, most of the power core of the Goose is dedicated towards powering its weaponry. Npharris Class The Npharris class ships were named for Dr. Carl Npharris, a famous scientist who pioneered the field of psychic exobiology. His research pushed the Moirai Company into new fields of electricity and energy manipulation. Npharris class ships were built and developed using technologies based upon the unique morphology of alien insect-like creatures. Monarch CL-MS655 Originally designed for clearing fields of asteroids and space debris, the Monarch is one of the most sturdy ships in common use. This vessel has reinforced side blade plating able to withstand high speed collisions. Beetle CL-IS84-L The Beetle was originally used for large scale orbital construction. This ship's light frame allows for quick movement through space. The Beetle's main weapon is a modified electron welder which now fires a long range burst of highly charged energy. Locust AT-MS651-F The Locust is designed for upper orbit and zero gravity demolition. This sturdy vessel has reinforced side plating on the rear of the ship, allowing it to withstand high speed collisions. It is equipped with a single force cannon nicknamed by workers "The Wrecking Ball," which is able to decimate large objects with ease. Herringbone Class The Herringbone class was developed for long range deployment of explosive payloads. Equipped with a variety of missile types, from multi-fire rocket pod launchers to graviton torpedoes with highly classified guidance systems. The Herringbone class ships are highly functional and adaptable and thus ubiquitously deployed in combat situations. The missile guidance systems of these ships have been under considerable scrutiny from the Children of Daedalus. Needle AT-MS334-H The Needle was developed for long range tactical strike missions. The combination of long range deployment and atmospheric flight capabilities make this a formidable weapon. Equipped with the most advanced auto targeting systems available, the pilot is left free for defensive maneuvers. Ripper AT-MS622-R The Ripper is designated for single pilot bombing missions. While not as fast as its predecessors, its capacity is far superior. Onlookers are never sure if these ships are dropping payloads of supplies or munitions. Weaver AT-MS11-R An early model for many of the Herringbone Class, this base model bomber was equipped with pilot guided rockets requiring a higher level of skill to use effectively compared to the later Herringbone models. Vonkleist Class The Vonkliest class ships utilize high energy capacitors to charge up and deploy devastating area attacks. While hard light manipulation has made these weapon systems obsolete, the Vonkliest Class of ships are still favored by close-quarters dog fighters because of their durability and bladed wingspans. Plow LA-PP32-L The Plow uses a first generation light manipulation drive with condensed focusing lens. the size and weight of the capacitors seems to throw off the ship's handling, though further research is required to pinpoint the cause. Rake LA-PP21-L Based on the most up to date hard light technologies, the Rake was the second generation ship to be equipped with light manipulation drives. The slower charge time on the capacitors was offset by the number of individualized projectiles. Reaper LA-PP31-L The Reaper implements a third generation light manipulation drive, which has proven to be very unstable. The capacitors, while able to hold a substantial charge, seem to overload the focusing matrix at the slightest impact. Charge time on the capacitors increases the yield and instability of the projectiles. Darwin Class The Darwin class ships are named after the famed scientist who first articulated the process of evolution by natural selection. The ships have been in production for more than a hundred years, but remain in use because of their reliability and durability. Darwin class ships rely on physical projectile based weapon systems and sport above average maneuverability. Arcade Class This Avatar Projection Class is an experimental collaboration between the Clotho and Atropos Divisions. The ships rely on hard light projections that can be controlled from vast distances using a subspace link. Pilot customization of the hard light avatar has spawned many legends and stories of things seen in space that cannot be explained. Bulldog AT-MS1337 This retro ship has been in service for many years across the known universe. Its lack of sophisticated guidance systems and thruster controls allow skilled pilots and old school buffs maximum control. The Bulldog is favored by stunt pilots and history aficionados alike.